


Once More To See You

by momcheers



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: 1982, Angst, Beach Swimming, Day trips, Drug Use, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Holding Hands, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Kissing, Sad, Slow To Update ; Go Girl Give Us Nothing!, Strangers to Lovers, Ultimatums
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momcheers/pseuds/momcheers
Summary: In spring of 1982 while Duran Duran are on the Rio tour, they end up in Japan for a week. Mitsuki runs into John after a show while looking for her sister, Himeko, who she lost. John's desperate not to go to bed alone and Mitsuki is desperate to find Himeko. She tells John if he can find her sister, she'll have sex with him.A week with Mitsuki ensues. Only a week, unless she can convince him to stay.
Relationships: John Taylor (Duran Duran)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Once More To See You

**Nippon Budokan Arena, Tokyo, Japan, 1982, April 25th, 6:08PM**

Mitsuki stumbled behind her younger sister as she held her hand, her sister tugs her through the concert venue. Girls around them move at a much faster pace and Himeko gives Mitsuki a distressed look as she fears being behind the rest of the girls in the crowd.

“Come  _ on! _ ” Himeko groans, “You’re not even going to the show so it’s not like  _ you’re _ the one affected. I swear if I get in there and it’s packed I’m raiding your closet when we get home.” Himeko announced. 

“Yeah? How do you plan on doing that when you just told me your plan?” Mitsuki taunted and didn’t wait for an answer. “You still have quite a bit of time, and if by some chance it’s packed, then... just maneuver your way closer. I’d like to think you’re smarter than most of the girls here. And shorter.” 

With a chuckle, Himeko’s face lightens up, but she doesn’t drop her determination to get to the auditorium door as quickly as possible.

**8:07PM**

A mob of mostly girls saunter out of the auditorium door after the hour and a half show. They move as one mascara-streaming, sweaty, hormonal entity. Mitsuki didn’t bother to make the effort to peer over heads for her sister because she’s waiting farther away from the doors by an indoor payphone, where Himeko promised to meet her. 

**8:21PM**

When the crowds of girls start to disperse and Himeko is nowhere in sight, Mitsuki starts to worry. _It’s been too long._ _Maybe she made a friend in the audience and they’re chit-chatting outside,_ Mitsuki thought, _but when has she ever been known for making friends quickly?_ Her thoughts seem to exponentially race. She watches the last girl clear out from the room and she stands up from the bench where she almost fell asleep on. Mitsuki darts through the empty venue, previously filled with echoes of cheers, screams and music. The only thing that can be heard now are her own footsteps against the pale tiled floor covered with confetti. 

“Himeko?” Mitsuki calls out to the empty room.  _ Nothing. _

“Anyone?!” She sighs. Then suddenly a clatter is heard in the distance and she jolts. She runs out from the auditorium and into a long corridor with concrete walls. She treads lightly, trying to listen for the sound again. Then it happens, this time since she’s prepared for the sound she can tell it sounds like plastic of some sort. She walks towards the sound and is startled again when a janitor appears out of what seems like thin air. He’s an older man in his own world, headphones on. 

“Excuse me, sir?” Mitsuki inquires, tapping on his shoulder to get his attention.

“Mm. Hm,” He mumbled and he turned around also frightened, “Oh! I uh… Hello there.”

“Hi, I’m sorry to bother you but, I’ve lost my younger sister. Have you seen a young japanese girl, brown, almost black hair, about this tall?” Mitsuki motions her hand at her shoulder.

“Oh yeah, tons of ‘em.” He smacked his gum and continued to mop the floor. Mitsuki’s patience with him was wearing thin. Not that she had much to begin with. Her kind facial expression faded.

“I mean recently, within the past say… ten minutes or so? She was supposed to meet me by the payphone and never ended up there.” 

“No, I haven’t seen anyone besides tons of girls who left about twenty minutes ago, I haven’t seen anyone roaming around. I’m sorry, miss.”

“It’s fine, thank you.” Mitsuki walks away as she thanks him. 

She continued down the hallway.  _ Where the hell is she? I know she’s okay, she has to be. If anyone tried to take her she’d put up a fight. I shouldn’t even be thinking about that.  _ She thought to herself. She looked back and couldn’t see the janitor anymore.  _ This place feels endless…  _

“Himeko! Are you here?!” Her concerned voice carries. She thinks of the worst case scenario. “If someone has a gun to your head then-”

“A gun?!” A modulated english voice shouts from down the hall. 

Mitsuki sighs as she’s ran into someone else who isn’t Himeko, what a good sister she appears to be.  _ Maybe he can help. _

A tall, lanky frame leans from around the corner and meets Mitsuki’s determined gaze. 

“What are you still doing here? And did I hear that right? A  _ gun?”  _ He interrogates in an alluring way. 

“I, uh, don’t have a gun to get that out of the way. I’m looking for my little sister who was at the show. She never met up with me afterwards,” Mitsuki walked closer to him and she recognized him, “Wait, you’re… one of them.”

John laughed. “...One of them?” 

“Yeah!” She chirped excitedly while looking up at him, “ _ Duran Duran,  _ one of them. I didn’t go to the show tonight. John! You’re John!” Mitsuki is proud of herself for remembering his name, but she tried to hide that she was a little starstruck.  _ I bet Himeko would’ve passed out seeing John in the flesh. Himeko! Need to find her! _

He clutched his chest, threw his head back and cried out, “You didn’t recognize me, oh, the horror!” He playfully rolled his eyes and flashed a smile. She couldn’t help but notice how his whole face lit up when he smiled. How his jaw was incredibly strong and angular. 

“I did! ...Eventually.” Mitsuki looked into his eyes, his gaze is quite intimidating; she almost couldn’t hold eye contact. Mostly because his brown fringe is covering his eyes. She could tell it had been dyed a while ago but it’s now a faded sienna. She notices his pupils are extremely dilated.  _ God… this man is either incredibly attracted to me or coked up. I’m going to go with the latter. _

“So, do you wanna get out of here?” John proposed, leaning in closer.

Mitsuki is taken aback. “W-what?” This is wrong on so many levels. “Do you not remember I just told you my sister is currently missing?”

“Oh, right, but I-” He attempted to defend himself.

“You don’t even know my name,” Mitsuki asserted, now able to peer right into his dark eyes, “What kind of girl do you take me for?”

“I didn’t mean to make any kind of assumption. What  _ is _ your name by the way?”

“I bet you’d like to know.” 

John was dumbfounded. This was not what he planned to get himself into tonight. “Well, yes, I-I suppose I would like to know.” He stuttered.

“Mitsuki.” 

“Ah, Mitsuki.” John repeated, “That's a beautiful name.” 

_ This man is too attractive to be this desperate. He must be lonely.  _ “Well?” She stared blankly at him. “Are you going to help me look for my sister?” John looked behind him and around the surrounding area as if that sufficed. Mitsuki thought for a moment. “Wait. I have a proposition.” Mitsuki announced. John raised his eyebrows. “If you can find my sister then… I’ll have sex with you.” His eyes widened.

“Deal.” He fled in the other direction. 

_ Didn’t have to tell him twice.  _ Mitsuki scoffed.

**8:55PM**

_ The bathrooms! Why haven’t I checked the damn bathrooms?!  _

Mitsuki quickened her pace down the hall, she had no idea where she was going but she assumed bathrooms would be towards the entrance of the building, the ones for public use anyway.   
  
As she nears the entrance of the building there’s a lounge area she must’ve missed when she and Himeko arrived. She peers through the doorway and sees Roger and a taller blonde-brunette man across from each other on two leather sofas. Tropical leafy house plants surround the sofas. She recognizes Roger, as Himeko has a pinup of him on her wall. 

“Do you guys know where the bathrooms are?” Himeko asks, leaning into the room.

The man gives Roger a troubled look then turns to her. “Are you lost?” 

“Simon!” Roger whisper-yells.

Mitsuki laughs it off. “No, but my sister is, that’s why I’m still here,” she exhales, “Looking for her. I ran into John actually and he’s looking for her too.”

“Oh. Well I’m sorry ‘bout that.” Simon was unaffected. Roger bulged his eyes at Simon and flicked his head towards Mitsuki. “Uhm, do you… Want us to help you look?”

“I’m gonna go check the bathrooms and if she’s not there then I’ll need your help. But could you tell me where the bathrooms are?”

“When you leave this room, walk aways straight and there’s a blue mural wall. After you find that turn left and you should end up at the bathrooms.” Roger informed her.

“Okay, thank you.”

**9:00PM**

“Himeko are you in here!?” Mitsuki called out into the bathroom stalls.

“Mitsuki? Is that you?” Himeko’s voice echoed from the last stall.

“Oh my god, have you been in here this whole time? Are you okay?” she urged. She walked to the stall and stood in front of it.

“I’ve been here since the concert ended. I uh…” She trailed off, “I’m bleeding.”

“Did you get hurt? Oh… You mean, You started your period?” Mitsuki spoke gently.

“...Yeah…” Himeko murmured.

“That’s okay. There should be a dispenser in here for tampons.”

“Tampons?! No!” She shrieked.

“Pads! Pads too! It’s okay, no tampons for a long while.” Mitsuki assured her while trying to hold back laughter. “Yeah, here it is, you’re lucky I have spare change. You won’t have to get them from the dispenser every time, this whole thing will get easier, I promise.” She puts the yen coin into the machine and twists the knob until a pad falls out. 

“Here.” She reached under the stall and handed the pad to her sister.

“Thank you.” She exhaled with relief and fumbled with the wrapper.

“You know, it’s about time that you had yours, you’re almost fourteen, I was younger than you if I remember correctly.” Mitsuki mentioned.

“Well yeah, but it would’ve been more preferable if the boy of my dreams weren’t fifty feet away from me when it decided to start.” She retorted.

Mitsuki laughed. “About that. I actually ran into John, Roger and-”

“You what?!” Himeko shouted.

“Yeah! All while looking for you! And someone else… He was blonde and brunette. I forgot his name. Must’ve not been that important.” She said tauntingly.

“You saw Simon? Are they all still there?” Himeko rushed out of the bathroom stall and stared intently at Mitsuki.

“Uh, I don’t know where John is. He actually is supposed to be looking for you. I’m pretty sure Simon and Roger are still out in a lounge close by.”

With that information Himeko was gone in the flash of an eye, she ran out of the bathroom to go find the boys, or at least Roger. 

“Hey! Wait up! No way I’m losing you again!” Mitsuki ran after her.

**9:10PM**

Simon and Roger were still in the lounge area, now accompanied by an older heavyset man whose hairline is receding. He’s speaking into a walkie talkie.

“Mm. Make sure not to forget the amps that we didn’t use tonight. Over.”

“They’re there. Over.” A muffled voice comes from the device.

“They’re already in the truck? Okay good. You should be good to hit the road shortly then. That was the last of the equipment. Over.” 

Himeko barges into the lounge with Mitsuki right behind her. 

Mitsuki awkwardly smiles. “Found her!” 

Himeko waves at Roger.

“Well, hi there” Roger smiled at her and her face turned red.

“Here’s the little troublemaker.” Simon teased.

“Oh, she’s no troublemaker, she was in-” Mitsuki is interrupted by Himeko slapping her arm, “She was just talking to some girls outside. But now it seems she’s lost for words, she really adores you guys."

“Well I’d rather her be speechless than scream-” Roger was interrupted.

“Excuse me miss, you aren’t supposed to be here. Everyone left over an hour ago.” The older man spoke.

“Gary, let her be, her sister was lost for God’s sake. It’s not like she’s assaulting us.” Simon yelled. 

“Geesh, okay.” Gary backed off and left the room, his walkie talkie whirring and beeping. As he left the room John shot into the room.

John ran right past Mitsuki and stood in front of Simon and Roger lounged on the sofas. “Have you guys seen a…” He turned around when he sensed someone else in the room, “Oh, you’re here! And I presume that’s your sister. Dammit!” He cursed.

“You know my sister?” Himeko spoke up to him.

“We met briefly a little bit ago. She told me if I found you that-”

She gave him a death stare. “Ahem! That I’d show him around Japan for free of course! Everyone here overcharges for tours.” 

“Right,” John winked at her, “But now I’m afraid I’m gonna have to pay, as I wasn’t the one to find her.”

“We’ll see.” Mitsuki squinted at him.

Himeko was giving them both a weird look and was still in awe that three of her idols were standing right in front of her. She wondered where Nick and Andy were. Then, Gary waltzed back into the lounged.

“Are you boys about ready? A car’s gonna take you to the hotel in twenty minutes.”

“Yeah, Gary. By the way, Do you know where Andy happens to be?” John said to him.

“And Nick?” Simon chimed in.

“I don’t know, you guys should all be together. You guys better round yourselves up by time the car is here, that’s all I know.” Gary walked out of the room again.

“Weren’t  _ you  _ with Andy?” Roger asked John.

“I  _ was _ until I heard Mitsuki shouting in the hall about a gun.” John replied.

“A  _ gun?!”  _ Simon, Roger and Himeko shouted in unison. Mitsuki buried her face in her hands. 

“Totally irrelevant. No guns were involved. Anyway, once I left backstage and ran into Mitsuki I didn’t see him again. Also, Nick is probably somewhere playing that arcade game we couldn’t pry him from.”

“Oh, right.” Roger chuckled, “I’ll go get him.”

“Andy though. Where the hell is he?” John questioned.

“No idea.” Simon exhaled, leaning down to the mini-fridge and cracking open a beer.

**9:25PM**

Roger, Nick and Andy all walked back in.

“What would we do without you, Rog?” John stood up and patted him on the back, “Andy where were you?” 

“With Nick? Where’d you think I was?”

“I didn’t know where you were, that was the problem!”

“Oh.” Andy laughed, “Sorry.” 

Himeko’s eyes were wide and glistening, she nearly saw stars. She was so astonished she was almost scared. She had to stay close to Mitsuki. She whispered to her sister, “Is this actually happening?”

“Yes.” Mitsuki whispered back while the boys conversed.

“Pinch me.”

“...Ow! Not that hard!” Himeko shouted and caught a few glances. “Okay, yep. This is real.”

Mistuki chuckled. “Hey, uh, Roger, can I ask a favor of you?”

“Depends…”

“Can I take a picture of you and my sister?”

“Oh, of course! I thought it might’ve been something weird. You never know.”

Roger stood up and walked over to Himeko and she was blushing more than she had in her entire life, she actually got a headrush from all of the blood that was flowing to her face. 

He put his arm around her and they stood still for Mitsuki to take the picture. A flash emitted from the camera and Himeko was the happiest she’d been her whole life, this was more than she could’ve hoped for this night to turn out.

“Well now that Roger has made Himeko’s night, are you guys ready to leave?” Simon prompted.

They all nodded simultaneously. But John looked exceptionally dissatisfied. He glanced at Mitsuki from across the room, attempting to be subtle but she was already staring at him and had caught his eye. 

_ No getting out of that now, might as well go up and talk to her. _ John thought to himself. 

“Hey.” John walked up to her.

“Hi, John.” She returned.

“Will you meet me outside, before I go?”

_ Oh god, here we go again. Desperation’s taking hold of him.  _ She paused in her negative inner dialogue. She looked at him for a second, understanding why girls faint over him, just in that moment. But there was a certain innocence behind the facade. She smiled and thought that he resembled a puppy.  _ I’ll talk to him. Just tonight.  _ She convinced herself

“Okay.” She chirped. “Himeko will you stay here until I’m back? I won’t be long. Roger will keep you company.” She teased and winked obnoxiously.

“You’re embarrassing me!”

**Outside Nippon Budokan, 9:33PM**

John lights a cigarette and takes a long drag. He looks up into the night sky, there aren’t any visible stars, the city light outshines them all.

“Mind if I bum one?”

“That was my last one.” John lies, “But we can share.” He hands her the cigarette.

“Gross. But okay.” She chuckles and takes it from his hand, puts it up to her mouth and inhales. He watches her attentively.

“So,” John starts.

“So…” Mitsuki replies uncomfortably, taking another drag.

“You promised me something,” He says.

“Mhm.” She says, waiting for him to finish his thought.

“But I’m afraid I didn’t do what was needed in order for you to fulfill that promise.” She hands the cigarette to him and their hands brush against each other. 

“Yeah, ‘fraid so.”

“Is there a way you’d be willing to still, y’know, fulfill the promise, even though-”

Mitsuki interrupts him with a giggle. “You don’t have to keep referring to it like that.”

“Okay. Can we shag sometime while I’m here? Even though I didn’t help you?”

Mitsuki laughed. “Shag? Is that what you say? Why not just say fuck?”

John’s face turned a bright red. “I-I mean we do say that I just didn’t want to go right in and say, ‘wanna fuck?’”

She laughs even harder now and bellows over.

“Look guys! John’s on the pull!” Andy shouted from down the street, a light shining down on him, a suitcase in hand.

John scrunched his face and shook his head.

“What does  _ on the pull _ mean?”

“Oh, nothing. Nothing.” He put the cigarette out on the ground, “Well if Andy’s out that probably means we’re about to leave. Can I get your number? Have you got a pen?”

_ Shit. I’ve really done it now. _ Mitsuki thought.

“Yeah, I do, give me your arm.”

She wrote her number on the back of his hand. Himeko followed the boys out as she was sitting with Roger and met up with Mitsuki. They watched as the band packs themselves into a car and drives off into the night.


End file.
